Relief*~
by TogetherAgain
Summary: have you ever wondered how dreams effect you?*takari*(Completed)
1. Distractions and fears

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. I wish I did though..hehehe my dream.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TK's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
*****dream start*******  
Sitting on the picnic blanket that Kari and I had set up I gazed upon her. Her face seemed to glow in the setting sun. Almost as if it was giving her a heavenly glow.   
"Tk ..I'm gonna go to the lake and splash some water on my face alright? I'll be back in a moment."  
"Oh alright, I'll wait here and then we can pick up where we left off" I said as I leaned over and gave Kari a little peck on the check. Kari flushed a little, stood and made her way to the river bed.. After a couple of minutes of watching her fleeting form disappear into the distance, I turned my attention to the two digimon sleeping peacefully beside each other. They looked so comfortable together. Turning my attention away form the sleeping forms I laid my self down on the blanket relaxing and allowed myself to gaze at the clear sky above.. Just moments later a heard a familiar scream..   
  
'Oh No' quickly rising from my position on the blanket I take off towards the commotion 'Please, please....please don't be Kari' I thought as I continue to weave through the brush, occasionally ducking from a low branch. A couple of minutes later I arrived at the scene to see a glimpse of what had to be the most horrid sight ever. Kari was being taken away in the hands of a demon.   
  
Devimon.   
  
As he flew away into the sky with Kari, even though she was kicking and screaming it did little effect. I chased underneath on the ground looking up. Kari was screaming my name. Twisting and turning to break free. No use. Her attempts were futile. As they got farther and farther away. I called out her name in a vain attempt to bring her back. No luck. Fighting back the urge to cry..but I gave up easily when the tears kept forming, letting them fall I sobbed.  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! KKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.   
  
****Dream End****  
  
In a split second I woke up dripping in a cold sweat. Taking a quick look at the clock beside my bed. One glance told me that it was 4:30 in the morning. Rolling out of bed I made my way to the kitchen. I was fully aware of the time as well as the fact that I wouldn't be getting any more sleep tonight. This was mainly do to the fear of the second dream returning as usual, but also due to that I was now too worked up to do much else.   
  
The second dream is the one and the same that haunted me since I was eight. I timidly reached for the cupboard pulled out a glass. Then proceeded towards the fridge for a drink. After pouring myself a tall glass of water. I took a long sip, set the glass down and proceeded towards the bathroom. "A warm shower should calm me down" I muttered quietly to myself. I closed the bathroom door started the shower and undressed ready to hop in.   
  
Patamon watched helplessly as Tk disappeared in to the bathroom. He had seen the cold sweat that his best friend and partner had woken up so hastily in. Patamon doubted that he even remembered that he was in the room, but he couldn't blame him for it. After all, these dreams really took it out of him and have been plaguing him for over a week now. Still worried, Patamon retreated back into the room and settled onto the bed, awaiting Tk's return.   
  
I got out of the shower 10 minutes later. It did help me relax a bit, but my fears where still haunting my every move. For some reason, this morning I couldn't shake that incessant nagging of the dream. Shaking my head I walked silently into my room, where a worried Patamon was waiting.   
"Tk..." Patamon trailed off.   
"I know what your gonna say...and no I'm not gonna tell the others about my dreams. I don't need everyone treating me as the younger one again. Plus I don't want Kari to find out..." I stated.   
"But Tk. They're getting more frequent and you're getting less and less sleep. Maybe they can help." Patamon interjected.   
"No, not yet. They don't need to know yet..." I was raising my voice a little. Patamon took this as a hint to put in his last statement on this subject.   
"Well..If you don't tell them...I will because I'm worried about you and they need to know why you've been acting like a zombie."   
"You just don't understand...." I sighed defeated. I sat down on the bed beside Patamon.   
"Yes I do.....you just don't want them to worry about you. But what you don't understand is that they already are... Now go write in your journal or make breakfast.. You have school in three hours." Patamon ended the discussion and flew towards the living room to relax on the couch. It was a good thing that mom wasn't home from her trip yet or we'd have a problem.   
  
Defeated I walked towards the kitchen to whip up us some breakfast. With the fear from the nightmare still vivid in my memory as well as Patamons' and my conversation.   
"What am I gonna do..." I mumbled as I fished through the cupboards to find something remotely interesting to cook for breakfast. After about five minutes of extensive rummaging I decided on the left overs from last nights dinner. Heating it slightly in the microwave I brought two plates into the livingroom for Patamon and I.   
'Another good thing about mom not being here' I smiled for the first time this morning. After consuming my portion and watching Patamon devour his. We chatted for awhile absentmindedly. Until a certain topic came up. I would of gladly ignored it, but I thought that it was about time that I started to stop avoiding the question.  
"Why won't you tell anyone about your dream.. I thought you'd at least tell Kari. She is your best friend, no?"   
"Patamon.." I was using a softer tone.   
"No..don't Patamon me. I want to hear you voice what I already know." I could tell he was a little upset with me for not admitting it to myself or to him. Heck, I even knew he was right if I didn't voice it to him how was I supposed to tell 'her'.   
" I..I don't know what your talking about." I replied a little nervous. Hoping that I could pull off being stupid about the subject. I knew it was time to face facts, but I wasn't sure if I was ready.   
"Tk quit dodging the question...just say that you love Kari so we can go from there.!!" His voice held an annoyed strain.   
"I ..." I sighed defeated. 'What's that like the fourth time he cornered me today!?!'   
"I...I love Kari... you happy now, I said it." Patamon looked at me curiously as if he didn't believe I meant it and kinda like I grew a new head. Then it turned into a big grin.   
"You're blushing..." he chuckled making me blush slightly more.   
"Hey....well I'm not the only one that loves a holder of Light.." I smirked. Knowing the response.   
"Wh-What!! I-I do not Like Gatomon!!!!" Patamon shrieked, all the while blushing eight shades of red.   
"Who said like....I said lurvvvve!!!!!" Snickering I rose from the couch and ran to the other side of the apartment. Patamon in hot pursuit.   
"TTTTTTTTTTTTKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll get you!!" Patamon yelled, chasing me. Dodging the table, couch and other household items as I ran from him. I'm fast I know that, and I'm fit but, that lil' guy can sure tire me out pretty fast..   
  
About an hour later, Patamon finally caught me and we collapsed in a heap on the couch, laughing hysterically. Now completely tired, I noticed the time, 7:30 am.   
"Argh!" Cursing slightly to myself. I got up and moved towards the hallway. Patamon just sat there giving me a curious look. Sitting on the floor, trying desperately to get my shoes on, I called to Patamon,   
"Hey Patamon...we're gonna be late for school, shift your tail into high gear."   
"Alright! I'm coming" Patamon yelled as he came flying around the corner and met me at the door. "You know we wouldn't of be late if it wasn't for your stupid comment" he fired at me.   
"We don't have time to fool around anymore...come on, I promised Kari that we'd meet her at the park before school." With that said Patamon landed on my head as we left the apartment, locked the door and picked up a quick pace towards the park.   
  
The Odiba Park was fairly large and well maintained. There was a beautiful river that ran right through the middle of it, and a certain tree that Kari and I always went to. Whether it was to talk, to hang out or just to think. We both knew that it was a special place and when ever you needed to find the other, that was the most likely place to look. Today we were supposed to meet at a bench near the entrance of the Park. It was just easier and we wouldn't be disturbed because nobody would be there this early in the day. Quickly glancing at the time, I picked up the pace a little. I was supposed to be there a minute ago...   
'Damn I hope Kari doesn't mind...I've just been so distracted lately I lost track of time.' I thought to myself.   
"Ummm...Tk? Can you slow down a bit?" Patamon asked somewhat out of breathe. Realizing that the poor guy was just hanging onto my hat, and that was no easy task.   
"Yeah, uh... sorry buddy. I'll slow down." I smiled slightly in his direction.   
"Thanks!" He exclaimed exasperated. I jogged on slightly slower, and more careful this time as to not throw Patamon around anymore. We arrived a minute later to find Kari sitting on the bench quietly humming to herself. I approached her but she didn't seem to notice. Taking the seat beside her I put my arm around her. Saying nothing, Patamon just sat on and watched the events unfold, such as me putting up my best effort not to laugh or screw up. And if it wasn't already noticeable, my nervousness. Gathering my courage I finally spoke.   
"So....Kari, what you up ta?" Startled by the new presence of her best friend she jumped slightly.   
"Tk...hi! I didn't see you there." Kari returned, now back to her cheerful, sweet voice.   
"For a whole minute? Geeze Kari, that must of been one heck of a day dream."   
"I uh....It 'was'...it was" Kari blushed sneaking a peak in my direction.   
'Wow...um that wasn't what I think it was...was it??? Does Kari 'like' me after all??' I questioned silently.  
"Oh Really.. Who was this particular dream about??" I questioned curiously, hoping with all my might that it *was* in fact me.   
"I...uh.umm...nobody" Kari's voice seemed tinier than normal.   
"Really, do I know this somebody??" I was interested now.   
"I, uh, don't know what your talking about..."   
'umm...hmm dodging the subject..what's so bad that she doesn't want me to know?' I questioned myself again. 'Wow...so many questions...so few answer' I mused to myself.   
"Fine have it your way.." I dropped that subject and Kari started to turn back to her normal shade.   
"Actually Tk.. There was something that I wanted to ask you about." Kari started...she seemed somewhat relieved that we switched subjects.   
"Sure, fire away... I'm ready for anything" I joked flexing my well defined muscles. Kari laughed.   
"Yeah....suuure you are!! But seriously Tk.." Kari suddenly stopped laughing and looked extremely serious. 'Uh oh this usually means something's wrong..'   
"Oh..ok..what's up??" I asked trying to be serious..   
"What's up...that's what I'd like to know...what's wrong with you.. I mean you've been so distracted lately....." Kari replied showing huge amounts of concern. "I mean ...I'm really worried about you....." Kari finished so quietly that I had almost missed it. Then I remembered the dreams...how they were so vivid in my memory..so realistic..lifelike... how they left me unable to sleep..and scared me half to death. 'There was no way I can tell her.. I mean what am I supposed to say..I've been having dreams about you...well nightmares really...and the Patamon ones are back worst than ever..yep that's just what I'll do..ya right'.   
"N-nothings the matter.. You have nothing to worry about.." I replied hoping that she'd take the bait that I didn't want to discuss this matter at the moment.   
"Tk.....please tell me what's the matter...I want to help." She replied with her pleading eyes..damn.. I cave under them every time, but hopefully not this time.   
"I don't -fine" I caved 'see what did I tell ya...every time.'   
"Go on..." Kari pushed.   
"I-I've been having nightmares...really bad nightmares..they keep me up at night and wake me up early in the morning so I don't go back to sleep for fear of the second one.." I explained.   
"Awwww...are you okay?? Next time you should phone me and I'll help. What are they about any ways?? Patamon? Me?" Kari laughed at the little joke she made to try and lighten the seriousness of the mood. Little did she know she was right.. So right...   
"Yeah...I'm managing....but I won't call you..you need your rest." I said this truthfully. I always put her before myself...no matter what.   
"No..Tk.. I insist, give me a call when you have the next one.." She was so serious..   
"Alright....next one I'll give you a call...I promise."   
"Okay...so what was it about??" she asked.   
"Well...actually when you were joking around before..." I started unsure of how to finish.   
"Yeah. Oh you mean when I said was it about Patamon or I. Ok...go on.." Kari listened intently.   
"W-Well..you w-were...." I trailed off dreading the ending of the sentence..and the results.   
"I was...what..wrong..right.. Half right, half wrong.. What?" Kari pushed.   
"Kari..you were right.." I said my head now in my knees hoping she wouldn't see my embarrassment. There was an uncomfortable silence that followed my last statement. That I really wasn't prepared for. Nervously I poked my head slightly to face Kari...Or rather take a peak at her. She kinda just sat there looking stunned. I was even less prepared for that...I mean I just told my best friend that I'd been having bad nightmares and she was in them...That's like saying I love you with totally different words.. And I wasn't getting any response.. I felt like I could break down..yet I knew I couldn't...   
"Tk..." 'here it comes...a broken heart and...and the loss of my best and dearest friend..'   
"Yeah" I said looking up. Kari enveloped me in a large hug..I felt her tears soak my shirt slightly.. I just wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her. After a couple of minutes she pulled back and looked into my eyes.... I was getting nervous...I mean what is she gonna do?? Slowly she started moving closer..I knew it...she...leaned in close, until we were mere inches apart when she suddenly spoke.   
"Tk......"She began softly. "Now I want you to tell me exactly what these dreams are about." she finished   
"Kari.." I began 'damn, I thought she was gonna kiss me...'   
"Yes Tk." she answered.   
"I can't... not yet....not now...not here okay."   
"But Tk....please...."   
"No, I'm sorry Kari...I just can't tell you right now...but I will when I'm ready." Kari looked somewhat pleased with my answer, then leaned back on the bench...gazing into my eyes. Patamon returned, I almost forgot about him, and Gatomon was following. I didn't even notice Gatomon was here until now.   
"Um...guys don't you have to be at school soon??" Gatomon asked. Patamon just stood beside her nodding his head in agreement.   
"Oh yeah...um...I guess we should probably get a move on huh?" Kari stated looking into my eyes, almost as if she were asking permission. For what I dunno. Agreeing fully that we should head to school, we started our twelve minute walk towards Odiba High. Upon arriving it was now quarter after eight. We had just enough time to meet with the others in the computer lab, get the Digimon settled, go to our lockers and get to our seats for 8:30.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The school day was just like any other except Kari and I kept stealing glances and every once in a while she'd notice my eyes droop and give me a worried glance. Still being tired from the prior weeks awakenings during the night, PE was a challenge. The sport was the best...Basketball! Naturally my team was leading, yet I was tiring fast. I knew that the heat was getting to me, as well as the harsh realities. Mom wouldn't be home after school, which was a good thing because Kari was coming over. She and I needed to be alone. We needed to talk and I needed a good nights rest. It was a Friday so at lunch I called home and asked if Kari could spend the night. Of course the answer was a yes. Which suited me just fine!!!So other than that lunch was great! Davis didn't even try to pick a fight once!! Great!! I actually get a break today. Although he still did call me TS and so forth, but I have long since gotten use to that. Now I was looking forward to tonight. I really just needed the security that she was alright. I don't think this time will be any better though. Every time the dreams get worse, and I'm ready to tell you the truth, don't know how much more torture I can take. After school. Now that was funny. When Davis found out our plans for tonight, he flipped. And I mean flipped.   
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?????" He yelled.   
"Exactly what it sounds like...I'm staying at my Best Friends House over night..." Kari tried to explain to the over reacting friend.   
"Yeah Right, that's exactly what you want me to think... Best Friend my butt." Davis exclaimed.... No one noticed but I blushed at that comment.   
"Davis please...why don't you understand..you have a best friend right..." I heard a slight moan indicating she was right.. "Well, it's no different when they sleep over at your house.."   
"Hmph well I still don't like it" With that he stormed off.. 'amazing how he didn't even try to get Kari to come over to his house instead. There's a first for everything' I thought. We walked towards Kari's apartment with a friendly conversation filling the air around us. Patamon and Gatomon trailed behind us with their own conversation. Our conversation consisted of many things...how the holidays were approaching us..friends, family, yuck school, movies and other such...by the time we got to her apartment the subject of what we would be doing tonight arose.   
"So Tk....what are we gonna do tonight?" Kari asked, her voice was full with curiosity.   
"Oh I dunno, we could watch a movie...talk.....play truth or dare....pig out....pull some pranks on Tai and Matt hehe.." I had to laugh at my last comment. Kari did as well.. Kari opened up her apartment, opened the door gesturing for me to follow, Patamon and Gatomon had already taken the initiative, and zoomed into the livingroom. She immediately went straight for her room.. I followed out of habit 'old habit's die hard or so I've heard'. I chuckled slightly.  
"What's so funny?" Kari asked slightly amused, raising one of her eyebrows.   
"Nothing really" I tried to cover "just the same ol' stuff." pushing my face in the floors direction to try and avoid further embarrassment.   
"Oh alright" Kari giggled while looking through her drawers for her over night clothes. "You know Kari" I started. " I think you have some pajama's over at my house already."   
" I do....oh yeah..hehe...now when were you gonna tell me that, huh?"Kari playfully glared at me. Then punched my arm lightly.   
"Oh, I thought that I'd tell you between the walk home to my house and dinner..hehehe" I joked.   
"Geeze what a nice guy you are...." Kari trailed off. She was now standing directly infront of me on inches away. 'Oh god...this is toucher.. You have no idea how much I want to kiss you Kari' I thought.. Suddenly I got an idea, I lunged forward tackling her to the bed and started tickling her... I figured if she was gonna torture me without even knowing it then I would at least torture her....   
"HAHA I got you!!" the tickling continued..she squirmed under my grasp.   
"T....K.....HAHHAHA...... quit it...HEHEHE.....stop.... it...!!!" she wheezed in between gasps for breath and laughter.   
"Say mercy...." I teased.   
"HEEHAHAHA...MERCY!!....mercy..." Kari got out...begging for the torture to end.   
"Umm...let me think about it.......umm...nope." I laughed at the irony in this..which I still don't know what it is..   
" Please!!!... Mercy!!!" I stopped...Kari looked relieved, but then blushed when she realized what positions we were in. I did too. Hoping that she didn't notice. I got off and went to the kitchen to wait for her. The Digimon were just giving me suspicious looks. I just carried on the kitchen, sat down and waited. Those few moments flew by, and in no time we ready to leave for my place, well, not before leaving her family a note. Then we were out the door and on our way. It only took us a few minutes to get to my apartment. Upon arriving we went straight for my room. Kari dropped her stuff on my bed then headed for the living room. I watched silently as she did her thing, but curious as to what she was up to, I followed. We actually ended up in the kitchen. Something I didn't expect. Funny huh. When I got in there Kari was already seated at the table waiting patiently...   
  
"What are you doing?" I asked raising my brow.   
"Umm..nothing....just waiting...." Kari returned. This was confusing.   
  
"Yeah Right..So you want something to eat...now that we're here?" I asked, I figured this is what she wanted but wouldn't tell me..we did this to each other some times as a game.   
  
"Yes, I would actually." she giggled. I smiled. Our eyes locked....pressure, damn that urge to kiss her.... I had to tear my eyes away before I totally screwed up our whole relationship. And it meant everything in the world to me...   
  
"Alright, so what would you like?" I questioned. I felt the heat coming off my checks and turned around. I could tell she felt the tension too, she herself was blushing... 'it's gonna be one heck of a night.' I thought.   
  
"Well how about some of your famous teriyaki chicken that I've heard oh so much about." I laughed at her comment...   
  
"Oh, ok sure...but I think that I've only mentioned it once..." I commented as I started to get the ingredients from the fridge.   
  
"Hey Tk?" Kari asked suddenly.   
  
"Yeah?" I answered.   
  
"Can I help? I don't want to feel like I didn't do anything..." Kari asked. 'Yes an excuse to get close to Kari...wait where'd that come from' I thought suddenly. 'Great I'm talking to myself now.' I chuckled softly.   
  
"So , Master chef.....what you want me to do??" Kari questioned with delight.   
  
"Well first we need to season the chicken..." I started.  
  
  
The cooking continued like that we even ended up in a whip cream war at the end...The whip cream was meant for the strawberries, but it ended up there, among other places...example all over the kitchen and ourselves. We were laughing hard by the time we finished. By the time we cleaned up the kitchen, our food and ourselves, dinner was ready and the table was set. It looked pretty good, well if I do say so myself. We sat down. Being the chef and the gentlemen, I pulled out Kari's chair for her. She sat down, blushing slightly as I pushed her chair in for her. Then I, myself sat down, pulled my chair in and, well, tried to start the conversation once again. I could hear the quiet munching of the digimon in the other room along with certain traces of their conversation. Once we started dinner the conversation picked up slowly, bringing them back to where they started all over again. That was how it was with Kari though. Every time, everything just felt so caring, new, fresh, oh I dunno...just perfect with Kari. It was really hard to explain. After dinner I got up from the table and started to clear the dishes, when Kari spoke.   
  
"Tk..."   
  
"Yeah?" I asked.   
  
"That...the dinner..it was amazing... you weren't kidding when you said you make a mean teriyaki chicken.. I mean I had no idea that you could cook that well..." That comment coming from Kari was probably the most meaningful compliment that my ears had ever heard. It sent my mind to places that have never been explored... I know...well said maybe not the word...I know that I knew...no one else..but that I liked Kari... But when she said stuff like that..it sent my heart in loops.. I know now that only one person could do that to me and that person is Kari Kamiya. And I know now that I not only like her but love seems so much more appropriate...   
  
"Thank you Kari. It means a lot to hear you say that." I stuttered. After all the leftovers were put away, I started the dishes...but Kari insisted that she do them. After a slight argument, Kari won and started to do the dishes. I mean not that I'm complaining...I just felt as though I should be doing them. Not long after the dishes were done and Kari joined me in the livingroom on the sofa. We sat in silence for a moment, that is until I broke it.   
  
"Kari, so what do you want to do now?" I questioned with ever bit of interest.   
  
"Hey you know how earlier you suggested that we could play a little prank on Tai and Matt..." She began. I saw a devilish look in her eye as she began to scheme.   
  
"Yes, I do." I ventured.   
  
"Well I think that I will be taking you up on that offer."Her smile grew. I grinned   
  
"And I think that I'll be letting you...hmmm now what to do for Tai?" I started. "Well I already have an idea for Matt..Oh he is gonna be so ticked off after." I finished.   
  
"Well Tai has a secret...that I just happen to know and ....wait! I think that we could send Jun after both of them can't we?"   
  
"Hey, ya that's right....Jun did start to go after Tai now ever since he became the captain on his soccer team!! This will be so good!! Kari ...can you convince Tai to meet Matt at the park in twenty minutes??"   
  
"Yes!! Ok ya leave Tai to me... He'll be there...now where's your cordless?? This will be a riot. Oh wait what about Matt?"   
  
"Matt...He's no problem.. Don't worry he'll be there." I said with a wink. "And Jun will be a cinch..I mean all we have to tell her is the time place and the company. Heck she's probably be there in a second.!!" 'This will be so great!'   
  
"Cordless...cordless....found it! Okay....now" I watched Kari as she hastily punched in the familiar numbers...It's begun!   
  
"Hello...Tai speaking"   
  
"Tai! Just the person I wanted to talk to.." Oh boy she's gonna give us away.   
  
"Kari? What's going on? You....okay?" I could hear Tai's confusion, and curiosity.   
  
"Going on? Ha! nothings going on.. .hehhe..I just wanted to tell you something." It starts..   
  
"Oh okay than...what's up?" Tai questioned.   
  
"Oh nothing really...Matt just asked me to tell you to meet him at the park in twenty minutes...He said it was really important."   
  
"Really? Huh...wonder why he could phone and ask me there himself.." Tai sounded skeptical. 'Uh oh hurry up Kari..' I thought   
  
"He said that he had to hurry to get somewhere and couldn't phone himself..you know Matt always something..." Kari trailed hoping it would give her an edge.   
  
"Oh ok...well if you see him before I do..can you tell him that I'll be there."   
  
"Yes!!!" I shouted not to far from the phone..'oops...stupid move' Kari starred at me...with a look that told me to shut up..and what were you thinking?   
  
"What was that?" Tai asked   
  
"Oh nothing Tk's playing a video game and he just completed his level...Way to go Tk!...Sorry Tai...well I go to go ok.."   
  
"Ya....right...ok..I'll talk to you tomorrow okay..Have fun Kiddo..don't do anything I wouldn't do.. Bye" Tai finished and the conversation was ended with a flat dial tone.   
  
"YES!!!" Kari hung up the phone and jumped over to me...   
  
"That was so hard to do with a straight face...and with out breaking out into laughter!! I did it!! Yay!!!"  
  
"Ok now for Matt..." This time it was me picking up the cordless and punching in the oh so familiar numbers to my brothers apartment.   
  
"Hello, Ishida residence. Matt speaking." My brother answered.  
  
"Hey Bro, what 'cha up to?"   
  
"Tk...hey! Um... nothing much just making myself a snack."   
  
"Hey I got a message to pass on.."   
  
"Really what is it?"   
  
"Well, Tai asked me to tell you that he needed to talk to you...He asked me to ask you to meet him at the park in twenty minutes.. Well that's at least what I understood."   
  
"Oh ya...hmmm... usually he calls himself...you sure it's Tai?"   
  
"Positive...think about it, does it surprise you?" I asked fully aware of his answer.   
  
"Well now that you mention it no, it doesn't surprise me. Alright if you hear from him before then tell him I'll be there."   
  
"Great to hear." I gave Kari the thumbs up.   
  
"So what are you doing tonight? I heard that Kari was gonna spend the night tonight.. Have you told her about your nightmares?" I paled   
  
"W-what are you talking about?"   
  
"Oh come on Tk..that's the only explanation to why your acting the way your acting lately. You put on a brave cover up..but what kind of brother would I be not to notice something like this..and let me remind you, you have done it before. Only this time it seems more serious..in a sense anyway." Kari noticed my paled face and walked towards me, concerned.   
  
"I-well I guess there's no use denying it..ya I am. And to answer your earlier question she knows that I've been having them just not exactly the details." I answered defeated.   
  
"Oh..Well Tk you know that I'm always here and if you want to talk about them..just give me a call ok.."   
  
"Yeah sure...I'll do that."   
  
"Well I got to go..I'll talk to you later ok, by squirt"   
  
"Bye." dial tone. Done.. Kari was by my side. She gave me a comforting hug that told me she heard what we were talking about. It helped. Now for the third stage. Jun.   
  
"Kari...do you want to do the honors of phoning Jun? We have to hurry my phone call took a little longer than I expected though. Matt and Tai will be there in ten minutes."   
  
"Oh I'd love to do the honors!!" I passed her the phone. "Wait a minute what if Davis picks up?" Kari asked.   
  
"Well if that happens pass the phone to me and I'll talk him into letting Jun on the phone..ok"   
  
"Good plan!" Kari punched in the numbers quickly and efficiently. After a couple of rings the person that she wanted managed to pick up the receiver.   
  
"Jun speaking" Kari grinned wide and gave a wink.   
  
"Oh hey Jun! I was feeling generous and I wanted to know if you wanted to meet Tai and Matt in the park...oh lets say eight minutes from now..."   
  
"Would I?!!! Thanks so much for the little piece of information!!! Bye!" The phone went dead... Satisfied Kari hung up the phone and grinned.   
  
"It's on!"   
  
"Yes! Okay now I guess we need to get down there to watch the show!" I started my way towards the front door.   
  
"I guess we should." Kari followed my example and headed towards the door. After getting our shoes on, I handed Kari her jacket, slung mine on and opened the door to leave. Patamon and Gatomon just watched silently from my room...   
  
"What are they up to?" they mused.   
  
"After you, Madame." I said joking around, ignoring their comments. Plus, I was still a little quiet from what Matt had told me, no more reminded me of what was to come tonight.   
  
"Why thank you, Kind Sir." Kari played right back. She walked out the door and waited patiently on the other side for me. Together we walked to the elevator, out the doors and to the park, to where our little prank would be taking place.   
  
  
  
Since I only lived a few minutes from the park it didn't take us long. Upon arriving I spotted Matt sitting under a tree waiting. Quickly Kari and I made a dash for cover in the bushes. Once we were settled Tai came walking in the park, spotting Matt quickly he made his way over. After their hello's and questions an unexpected guest..well for them...hehe we were expecting her.   
  
"Kari, Jun's moving in." I whispered. Kari nodded, but kept silent. As Jun got closer, Matt noticed her. He turned to Tai with wide eyes.   
  
"Tai...we've got company...."  
  
"W-what? Where did she come from?" Their eyes went wide in the realization.   
  
"We were set up....when I get my hands on them!!!" Tai's voice was menacing.   
  
"Tai forget that now!! We got to run!!" Without exchanging another glance they took off running. That was all Kari and I could do to hold it in. We both burst out laughing. We laughed until our sides hurt. Noticing that it was now pretty dark we decided that we should head back, still laughing the whole way. Opening the apartment door, allowing Kari to enter first I noticed the answering machine light blinking. Grinning, I knew who it was. Tai and Matt no doubt. They probably wanted to chew us out about our stunt. Noticing the light Kari pushed the play button.  
  
~Answering Machine Message~   
  
"Kari I'm gonna Kill you!!! I can't believe you guys did that!!! We were chased for like hours!! Thank goodness that Matt had a hideout!! Or I really would have to kill you!!! Hey Matt!?! What are you doing?!!? I wasn't done yet!   
  
"Kari, Tk you guys have done some pretty low pranks but this one was pretty low... *whispering* I hope it cheered you up Tk..*end whisper*   
Next Time Use DAVIS!!!   
*whispering* try and get a good sleep tonight. Bye  
  
~ End Answering Machine Message~   
  
"Awwww...what a good brother you got!! Mine just yells" Kari put on a face of mock disgust. I laughed and made my way to the couch.   
  
"So Kari what movie do you want to watch?" I questioned   
  
"Hmm..... how about Shrek? I haven't seen it yet and I heard it's hilarious!!"   
  
"Hmmm.... ya okay." I got up from my comfy spot on the couch and moved over to the movie case to find it. I looked up and down the selections until I came across it. With a smile I pulled it from the case and proceeded to the VCR, popped it in and returned back to the couch to where Kari was now seated. I sat down beside her as the movie started. When the movie was finished. It was getting late and I had almost passed out during the movie. I laughed at the funny parts, but other than that I felt like a zombie. Noticing my distress, Kari decided to call it a night. Well at least for me. So we moved to the bedroom where we'd be resting for the night. I offered my bed, but Kari insisted on the floor. I really didn't have the strength to argue any more, so I just needed to get some sleep. After quickly making Kari's bed I stripped down to my boxers and waited for Kari to return form the washroom before laying down and allowing sleep to engulf me.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kari's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Sleep didn't come as easily to me as it did Tk. I watched him sleep peacefully for a while until sleep engulfed me as well. It must of been well into the night when I woke up. The reason...I really don't know, all I do know is that I woke up. So I decided to go and get a drink to help relax me before I let sleep engulf me once more. When I returned from the Kitchen with a glass of water, I noticed the once peaceful expression on Tk was gone and was now replaced with a worried one instead. I moved over to his bedside to watch him for a moment, when his expression remained and got worse I climbed in bed beside him. He was now flailing about, tossing and turning. I held his hand getting a little worried. Trying to calm him down I ran my fingers through his wild blonde hair. Oh how I've wanted to do this before, I thought silently to myself. It wasn't working as well as I'd hoped. Tk still moved from side to side groaning , his eyes were shut tight, and a cold sweat etched his brow. I continued to run my hands through his hair and every so often I'd wipe his forehead dry of the sweat. I hated to see him so....vulnerable, scared. Now his legs were moving as if he was running. His lips moved revealing no sound. 'I wish I knew what was so horrible...I want to fix it' I was getting worried...he was getting worse. I continued to try and comfort him to the best of my ability. Seconds, Minutes flew by still no let up. Tk was still squirming, but now you could clearly make out what he was saying   
"..Kari....KARI!! NOO!!!" At least I knew it had something to do with me. Then the tears began..not to long after the cry. They started off slow but began faster and more heart ripping after each streak. My heart was being pulled on it's strings. Oh it hurt to see him like this .. Still caressing his hand. I stopped stroking his head and moved to his face. Wiping away his tears. Not long later, those tears turn into full out sobs. This was all I could take. It was too much.   
"Tk it's time to get up." I started. There was no way I could watch this anymore. Just no way. I shook him a little, hoping for a response. Nothing. I tried. holding his nose shut, talking to him, tickling him, putting ice cubes down his shirt, pouring cool water on him. Blowing in his ear. Nothing. Not a thing. This stupid nightmare was holding him hostage.. It was beginning to get frustrating. Nothing was working. Small silent tears were now beginning to brim my eyes. 'No I will not cry. I have to stay strong to think of a way to get Tk out of this stupid dream.' I thought with determination. 'The only thing I haven't tried is'   
"Ok Kari you can do this." I lent down towards Tk, trying desperately to prepare myself for what was to come. I gently kissed his forehead, a small smile appeared on his lips, but faded again in a matter of minutes. I lent in again, but this time I was aiming for his soft lips. In a split second I was in bliss. What was a kiss to wake him up turned out to be one that I longed for. Something that I gave my heart and soul in doing. And if I didn't know better I'd say he returned it. When I released his soft luscious lips, I sat up and watched for a reaction. There was none, except for a large smile that spread across his lips. He had stopped struggling, and was now laying peacefully. I smiled. I had helped him and it made me feel good knowing that he will have a good sleep for once. Now totally exacted I settled down beside him. Soon drifting into sleep myself. The next morning, I awoke peacefully. I opened my eyes to an angel...or at least he was to me. Tk, himself was still sleeping the peaceful sleep that I had helped him into the night before. My hand surprisingly still held his, when I noticed this I made no attempt to move it. A short while later Tk began to stir, slowly his ocean blue eyes began to open to show their beauty, but as soon as his eyes came in to focus his mouth opened as well.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tk's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
I opened my eyes the keeper of light and my heart 'ok I know that was corny, but it's true.' Her chocolate mocha eyes looking back mine. I was startled seeing her laying beside me in my bed. I mean last time I checked she was on the floor, in a sleeping bag. Yet I couldn't complain either. Once my eyes came into focus and I realized some possibilities 'She could have been cold...I could of had that dream again, but I would of known because I would of woken up in a could sweat....she could of um...' I thought.   
"Good Morning K-Kari.." I must of trailed off because she was looking at me like something was wrong.   
"Oh Good morning Tk. Sleep well?"She asked.   
"Actually I think I actually had a umm...good sleep...this time." I stuttered.   
"Really..no bad dreams last night?" The look she was giving me almost suggested that I did have a bad dream...maybe it was a hint... "'Cause I could of sworn that you were having one last night when I got up to get a glass of water. I tried everything to wake you up!! It almost seemed as though you were meant to have to watch the whole scenario..." Kari started to trail. Her voice was cracking giving me the impression that it actually did happen. My smile faded and a grim look replaced it.   
" Tk I didn't know what to do." Water started to brim her eyes, as tears began to form.   
"It's ok Kari. I'm fine. Those stupid dreams mean nothing...they just haunt me with certain outcomes.....I just try to ignore them and move on...until the next one." "Tk...you don't understand. I felt so helpless, ok..I mean you've done so much for me..." Kari gulped " and I can't even protect you from one measly dream." The tears were now falling freely down her soft caring face. I sat up bringing her into a hug. Trying to reassure her that she had helped.   
"I'm glad that you did try though Kari, heck, I don't even remember this dream...and frankly I don't wanna even try to remember them . They're just bad memories." I tried to explain.   
"Tk you were crying. Not just small sobs either, full blown sobs. I poured water on you...I tickled you, I blew in your ear, plugged your nose, screamed at you, I stroked your hair for an hour until I couldn't bare it anymore...then after the last thing I tried, you calmed right down and slept peacefully afterwards" Kari was blushing bright pink at her memory.   
"What did you do Kari?" I questioned, curious as to why she was blushing.   
"I...uhhh...I *cough* *whisper* kissed you *cough*"   
"You what?" I couldn't hear her, she had said it so quietly and in between those coughs were next to impossible to make out.   
"Kissed you." Kari whispered a little louder this time. I had heard it this time. I blushed as a result 'great. Just great. The one time I get what I've always dreamed of I was asleep, there's that irony again.' I sighed.   
"Then after you were sleeping so soundly, I was just too tired and...well, comfortable to go back to my bed...so I bunked with you." her blush never leaving her face. My smile had returned thinking of what she had just explained clearly to me. Gathering up courage that I had stashed away... I decided that it was time...and I had a very good reason to believe that she felt similar to me I decided to tell her. Hoping that the feelings that I believed were there, were in fact there. Voicing my speculation moments later in the form of "I love you." It was correct. And I heard it clearly the first time.  
"I love you too, Tk." Kari looked up from our embrace. Cupped my face and looked directly into my eyes. And spoke.   
"Ok now that I know that....please tell me what that dream was about." I sweat dropped and looked away from her gaze.   
"I really don't want to talk about that right now Kari." I groaned.   
"But I do..I would like to know what has exactly been disturbing you." Kari soothed rubbing my arm gently.   
"Kari I dunno...it's hard to talk about."   
"How would you know you've never talked about it to anyone yet. I just wanna help...and right now your not helping!" Kari exclaimed.   
"Kari..." I was cut off.   
"Don't you Kari me.. I wanna hear the truth and I would like to know now! It's important to me Tk...please..." Kari looked at me, pleading, begging with her eyes... I couldn't say no.   
"Fine...I give...I could never say no before...so why would I start now." I sighed getting ready for the horrid re-enactment that would no doubt replay in my head. Kari gave my hand a gentle squeeze with hers, I calmed and began to recall the nightmare.   
"I remember the one I had last night now...It started off the same then......" I trailed beginning to explain the event. "It went like this." I closed my eyes and began explaining.   
  
"Sitting on the picnic blanket that we had set up I gazed upon you. Your face seemed to glow in the setting sun. Almost as if it was giving you a heavenly glow.   
"Tk ..I'm gonna go to the lake and splash some water on my face alright? I'll be back in a moment."   
"Oh alright, I'll wait here and then we can pick up where we left off" I said as I leaned over and gave you a little peck on the cheek. You flushed a little, stood and made your way to the river bed.. After a couple of minutes of watching your fleeting form disappear into the distance, I turned my attention to the two digimon sleeping peacefully beside each other. They looked so comfortable together. Turning my attention away form the sleeping forms I laid my self down on the blanket relaxing and allowed myself to gaze at the clear sky above.. Just moments later a heard a familiar scream.. 'Oh No' quickly rising from my position on the blanket I took off towards the commotion 'Please, please....please don't be Kari' I thought as I continued to weave through the bush, occasionally ducking from a low branch.   
A couple of minutes later I arrived at the scene to see a glimpse of what had to be the most horrid sight ever. You were being taken away in the hands of a demon. Devimon. He was running off into the distance. You were in his arms, kicking and screaming, with little effect. I ran after him. As fast as I could trying desperately to get to where you were. I was too far behind until suddenly when Devimon stopped. I ran close to where you were. My breathing was labored by the force of the air trying desperately to get to my lungs...when he forcefully threw you to the ground. You were lying motionless on the ground. Tears began to fill my eyes. I couldn't loose you not Now!   
"Kari!!!....NOOOO!!!" I screamed. I started to run to your aid. When the jerk spoke.   
"And Now To Finish You Off!! Touch Of EVIL!!" Devimon shouted. It was aimed directly at you. I was now running harder and faster than before. When I finally reached you, you were still, motionless...however you want to put it..my sobs got greater. Racking my whole body now. I was kneeling down beside your body crying, when I herd familiar voices, Gatomon and Patamon, in the distance. I glanced over in that direction to see there figures closing in. Devimon was long gone now, after leaving his trademark threat.   
"Hope, You WILL PAY!!!" Gatomon, and Patamon approached, upon seeing Kari, tears brimmed their eyes and they too began to cry along with me."  
  
"The dream just ended there. I guess that's when your help kicked in." Tears were flowing down my cheeks recalling the dream, Kari didn't look too much better though. She just hugged me tighter, and cried into my chest. "Feel better now that you know?" Tk questioned with glassy eyes.   
"Yes. I do. Because now I can help and it can only get better from here on." Kari smiled lightly and kissed my cheek gently.   
"I can only hope." I kissed her forehead just as gently, looked into her eyes.   
"So how about we get dressed, go into the kitchen, and I'll make us some breakfast, after breakfast well get your stuff and go for a walk to the park before I take you home. How does that sound?" I gestured, breaking away from the embrace and made my way to my drawer, pulled out some clothes for the day and made my way to the bathroom, looking back , smiling at the beauty on my bed once, before making my way to the out to the bed.   
  
To Be Continued...   
  
Hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me if you would like to have the next chapter. Please Review and let me know what you think. All constructive criticism is welcome. I still need all the help I can get! But if you flame me I will kill you, or set Jun on you, I havent decided yet.  
P.s. I take for ever to type it..so I'm sorry but it will take me a while to finish it...  
  
Together_Again 


	2. The Reality of it all

Well I'm back...new and improved? Well that's debatable. New disclaimer? hmmmm....let me sleep on it.  
  
_______________  
  
  
Kari and I had long since eaten and were walking peacefully in the park. Just enjoying life and what it threw at us. My mind was still heavily concentrated on the dream, and keeping Kari safe. As a result, it kept me much quieter than normal.  
  
"TK?" Kari's voice ripped through my mind.  
"Yeah?" I shook myself out of my deep thought. We walked side by side. Kari leaning on my shoulder with my arm gently placed around her waist. In my other hand I carried her overnight bag.  
"Are you okay? I mean you're very quiet." Kari's voice warmed my heart, it always did.  
"Oh I'm just fine." I kissed her forehead. "I guess I'm still thinking over the dream." Kari smiled.  
"Yeah, I figured as much. It'll be okay. Don't worry it won't happen." I smiled slightly, trying to find comfort in her words. Yet, as hard as I tried, not much could be done...I still held a sense of insecurity in my heart, deep, deep down.  
"Thanks. Now, what do you wanna do tomorrow?" I asked totally changing the subject. I needed to get my mind on something happier.  
"How about.......a small picnic, just the four of us." My heart sunk, but managed to put on a brave front. "Sure, sounds great" I smiled. "How about here in this park." I suggested, Kari smiled 'now I just need to show him that it will be okay here first, then next Saturday we will go for one in the Digiworld.' Kari thought "Alright, it sounds like we got ourselves a date tomorrow." Reaching down, I took Kari's hand in my own and continued walking. 'Great look what I got myself into.' We continued aimlessly walking through the park together for a couple of hours, when I suggested that we take a break under the big weeping willow tree on the bench. 'Just spending the day together is great! But I had no idea that the park was this big. Wow.' I thought  
"Wow. This is great" Kari spoke with ease, and ended it with a great content sigh.  
"You totally just read my mind" I returned and sighed. The break felt nice. Kinda like when you go for a long workout then just having a snack afterwards, putting your feet up. The gentle breeze bushed along my face cooling the park off in this humid weather. After the short break on the bench, we continued walking, only this time with a destination in mind.  
"Ready to go home?" I asked. My whole body was in total relaxation, yet my mind was still alert. Which couldn't be said for Kari, she was so relaxed that the essence of slumber wasn't too far off into the distance. The occasional word was the only indication to me that she was still awake.  
"Uh-huh, sounds great" she replied lazily. I smiled down kissed her forehead and continued walking. A short while later we arrived at our destination, The Kamiya apartment. I hugged her goodbye, but when it was time to let go and go home, I couldn't. So much was on my mind and yet there was so little time to sort it out. And all I wanted to do right now was hold onto Kari and not let go. Eventually Tai came to the door and shooed me away. Leaving Kari, I forced myself to walk home to my apartment, alone with my thoughts.  
"This is ridiculous, why am I acting this way, it's just a stupid dream!" I though out loud. "What if it isn't...what's gonna happen tomorrow?" my sub-conscience answered. Shaking my head, I cleared that thought away. "What am I thinking. It's okay. I just need to relax. I know, maybe some basketball will calm me down" I picked up a slow pace and jogged back to my apartment to retrieve my ball.   
  
  
********************  
  
  
"Well you seem happy." Tai commented as Kari walked in the door after Tai had shooed TK away. Kari smiled lightly, "Yeah, maybe a little." Tai seated himself down on the couch and patted the spot next to him. "Okay, I just have a couple of questions."  
"Fire away." Kari smiled  
"What happened last night?" Tai grinned devilishly.  
"Umm..."Kari suddenly grew uncomfortable. "N-nothing, just best friend s-stuff. You know; a movie, a game...sleep" Kari spluttered out.  
"Really?!? Hmm. Somehow I doubt that's all that happened. 'Cause you have a nice new colour on your face." Tai's goofy grin only grew, when Kari sank further and further into the couch. "Nope, that's all."  
"Yeah right."  
"It's true"  
"What ever" Kari huffed.  
"Next question, what's wrong with TK?" Tai's grin disappeared.  
"It's not my place to tell you, sorry Tai. You can try and ask TK, but I'm not promising anything" Kari grew serious and sat up again.  
"Please, I want to help."   
"Sorry. Can't. I promised him." She crossed her arms.  
"Fine, be that way."  
"Fine, I will!" Kari stood. "One more question Kari." Kari turned to face her brother for another time. "Yeah?" Tai stood. "Uh-oh" she turned around and quickly walked away.  
"Hey Kari! I'll get you for that stunt!! Come Back Here Kari Kamiya!!" Tai took off after his sibling. "Not if I can get away. Hehee" Kari turned the corner and ran into their room, slamming the door behind her. "Ha! Now you can't get me!" Kari opened the door briefly, with just enough time to stick her tongue out at her brother then she slammed the door and locked it promptly after.   
"Hey! You'll pay for that!!" Tai banged on the door. The banging continued. Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Kari was laughing her head off, rolling around on the ground.  
"TAI QUIT BANGING ON THAT DOOR!!" Mrs. Kamiya hollered at her son.  
"Yes mom." Tai muttered. Kari was still laughing on the other side.  
'Well that takes care of him' Kari thought. She got up from the floor and wandered towards her bed lazily. "Now all I got to figure out is....what to do with the rest of the day" Kari sighed.   
  
Knock, Knock  
  
"Tai, Go away!" Again, a knock on the door. "Pssst. Kari it's me, Gatomon" Kari rose from her bed and walked over to the door, opening it slightly allowing the digi-feline in to her room. "Sorry Gatomon I thought it was Tai...again." Kari sighed and walked back over to her place on the bed. "Nope just lil' ol' me." Gatomon gracefully made her way over to her favorite spot in the room, the pillow. "So, how was your sleep over?" Gatomon asked curiously. "Great! We just did the normal, but it was a blast!" Kari replied.  
"Yeah, I'll bet! What, with the late night, walk this morning and the abandonment of us" Gatomon joked.  
"We did not abandon you guys!!" 'Did we?'  
"Oh, and what would you call deserting us the night before, not waking us up in the morning, leaving without telling us, not leaving anything for us to eat, huh?" Gatomon stated as a matter-of-factly.  
"I-we didn't mean it! And it's not like you didn't enjoy it.... Miss-I-like-Patamon-and-I'm-too-afraid-to-admit-it."   
"Oh, I do not!!!!! W-where would you get that idea from???"   
"Well it is quite obvious, don't ya think? After all, I am your partner, not stupid" Kari scoffed.   
"It is not-oops"   
"Woah!!! Did I just hear that right? Do you admit to your little crush?"   
"N-no?"  
"Not sure now? You know very well that you can't get away with it. So just spit it out, there's no escape." Kari shook her head.   
"Fine, I like Patamon, so what! You hopelessly in love with TK!!" Gatomon exclaimed.   
"Who said that was a bad thing?" Kari coolly stated.  
"Woah, hang on, hold the phone! When did this happen? You were very much so in denial the other day..." Gatomon's eyes widened. "What did you guys do?"   
"Well for one it kinda happened last night and this morning. And I'm so happy that it finally happened."   
"I can tell, your face is practically glowing…Hold on…TWICE ALREADY?!?" Gatomon exclaimed.  
"Yeah…No, wait! What are you talking about?!?"   
"Err, forget it..." Kari shook her head, since when did her innocent little Gatomon start having thoughts like that… A total change of subject was called for.  
"So what did you guys do last night?" In the background you could hear the window slide up slowly. Totally unaware, the two continued.  
"Well, we went for a walk, played some chess talked, and went to sleep. Nothing too special, ya know." Gatomon told the tale from the night before. The window was now fully opened and a figure dressed in blue started to climb in the room silently.  
"Really is that all?!? Somehow I don't believe you." Kari smirked.   
"Yup, unlike you, that's all we did." Gatomon returned the smirk. The blue figure crept slowly and silently over to the two. Their conversation just continued needless to say. When all of a sudden the figure lunged at Kari, making her scream. Gatomon was just too shocked to do anything. Sitting there for a second, then the thought clued in. "Tai! Get off her!"   
"Tai?!?! Get off of me!! I can't believe you would stoop this low!" Kari pushed Tai off herself and sat up. "I told you I'd get you. I never said when, did I?" Tai stood laughing.   
"That was sick! I can't believe you! Just to get back at me!?!" Kari shrieked.  
"Yup!" Tai laughed and backed away. "And it was good too!!" 'That's it!' Kari thought. Kari leaped up and lunged at Tai, tackling him to the floor. "I'll get you for that!!"  
"Not in a million years" Tai sat up dragging Kari with him, then he proceeded to tickle her. "You can't get me if I can get up!" Tai laughed. Gatomon just sat on the bed laughing a long side of Tai. And after a while Kari saw the humor and started to laugh as well.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Matt was walking silently down the sidewalk, deep in though. 'Poor TK, those damn dreams haunt him. I wonder how I can help? There's has to be something I can do!' Matt picked his gaze up from the sidewalk and began to stare off into the distance to his destination. 'What to do, what to do.' Matt sighed continued on his way. His hands in his pockets loosely. His destination, that wasn't important. Just the fact of his concern for his brother, that alone was tearing him up. And he still had to plan a...prank later on TK and Kari for tricking, but that was for later when he was feeling better about the dreams.  
On other news he had his band, the digiworld, and his best friend. Of course it was left to him to make sure he didn't get himself into something he'd later regret, which often occurred. 'What am I to do...' he shook his head from his thoughts and found himself at the school. TK's school that is. "Well, I guess I can take a peek for old times sake." Matt turned into the school yard, taking his time looking around, slowly Matt made his way across the courtyard over to his old favorite spot, he sat down to rest his feet but soon found himself asleep under the shade of the tree.  
********************  
On my way home from my down time, I decided to take the short cut through the school, it was hot and I was in no mood for the long route. Even though I was still very much worried about tomorrow, some of my worry was worked out of me. Well I just pushed in back to the far part of my mind for now. I was a little more secure knowing that Kari was safe. I smiled at the thought. But then again Kari always did bring a smile to my face. By the time I reached the courtyard, I noticed something slouched by a tree. In an eerie sense it looked familiar. 'Meh, I don't have anything better to do.' I thought, "Might as well check it out. Who knows maybe I know them" I approached the figure with caution...'cause you never know. As I got closer, I recognized the person and immediately dropped my cautious act and jogged up to the figure. Once there I peered down, my brother lay propped up against the tree asleep with his hands behind his head as a form of comfort. It's funny I haven't seen him here...asleep at this tree since well the anniversary. And that was what, two years ago? Oh I don't know…can't remember. Now to plot his disturbance, ah never mind. "Matt? Ya wanna get up?" I tugged on his shirt.  
"Naw, let me sleep for a bit" Matt murmured lazily. 'Aww, common....'   
"Matt!! It's time to get up!!! It's important!" I shook him. This time I got no response.   
"Urgg! Matt!! Hurry you gotta hide!! Jun's on her way!! Come on!!" I shook him again, but this time got immediate reaction. "Oh Gawd where?!?! Not again!!…" Matt looked around.   
"TK?!? What you doing here...?"Matt asked lazily after realizing his surroundings.   
"Well, it's about 6:00 pm, it's a Sunday, and I'm on my way back from shooting some hoops. Now what are you doing?" I asked, already knowing the answer.   
"I was going for a walk and I stopped to take a break and stroll down memory lane" Matt replied coolly.  
"Sure you were, well are you gonna come home, to Dads?" I asked.  
"Yeah, but are you? That's the real question.." Matt added  
"Well, I thought that, maybe we possibly...possibly talk…?" I asked.   
"No, I don't think that we can..." my face fell.   
"I'm joking, relax of course we can, didn't I tell you that we could anytime?" Matt finished. He was always trying to trick me with his stupid sarcastic remarks. "Thanks Matt." We continued to walk to Dads apartment silently for one reason or another. Once we arrived I walked into the house and ventured to the living room. I was about to say something when, "TK, don't even think about stating the cleanliness level of this apartment or I will have to hurt you." Matt scolded, so I closed my mouth again.  
  
"Alright, now what did you want to talk about? Your nightmares?" I looked down, he knows me way too well. "Yeah, kinda-sorta."  
"Kinda-Sorta? Okay then spill." Matt smiled in attempt to give me some comfort.  
"Well it's just that in the dream it consisted of a picnic, Kari going to splash water on her face, Devimon kidnapping her then throwing her forcefully to the ground... T-tomorrow she wants me to go on a picnic with her and-and I don't know if I can..." I trailed off.  
"Well why don't you tell her that you don't feel comfortable on a picnic yet. And go for a walk instead." Matt explained carefully watching my expressions. Which at this point in time must not have been much to look at. "Which obviously you for one reason or another can't do...explain." Matt continued.  
"I-it's just, she is trying to help me...I think. And it's kind of our first official date" The last part was said quite quiet and Matt had to lean in to hear it.  
"Really..."Matt was smirking. "So on top of everything, there's some dating anxiety."  
"Yeah...just a little" I knew I shouldn't be nervous talking about this stuff with my brother, but I couldn't help it, I value his opinions.  
"TK relax" Matt soothed. "Look, I realize that this maybe hard for you, but you have to trust Kari, she's doing this for a reason. Nothing will happen. And about the dating anxiety...relax. Just remember who we're talking about. You're best friends already, she already knows and loves you, just take it one step at a time." Matt stated sincerely. "Umm, I-okay, I'll work on it. I just hope your right."   
"Good, now it's getting late, don't you think you should go home and get some rest?" Matt asked.   
"Well, now that I think about it, yeah I guess I should. Plus, mom will probably be worried about now." I got up from the couch and slowly made my way to the door, with Matt following. I gave my brother a hug and left for a brisk walk home. With my ball in one hand and my other cushioned comfortably in my left pocket. The walk was short and quiet, filled with my usual thoughts. Upon arriving home, I checked in with my mother than headed to my room, for a good night's sleep and to prepare myself for tomorrow's events.   
  
  
*******************  
  
  
My sleep was short, as I tried not to listen to my sub-conscience about events that may or may not happen. I awoke it was 7:30 am, which gave me plenty of time to do what had to be done (shower, clothes, hair, face, breakfast...etc.)   
By the time I was done and just sitting down on the couch, a knock on the door brought me right up to my feet again. I walked over and opened the door.  
  
"Kari? What you doing here? Wasn't I supposed to pick you up?" I was confused.  
"Well technically, you were, but I thought that since I was already done and waiting, I figured that I'd come over and get you..." She trailed. "Then we could leave earlier and" she pointed her finger at me, "we can spend more time together" she finished. My mind went blank. I was scared... What if it came true? What would I do with myself then? Recently…as of this morning, when I went to check my mail I found a frightening letter. The only thing it read was - "Who said it would be in the Digiworld?" That line kept repeating itself over and over and over in my mind.  
"TK? TK?" I shook my head and snapped back to reality. Knowing myself I probably looked pretty dumb.   
"Yeah?" I asked. Kari walked over and gave me a hug.   
"Stop thinking about it. It'll be okay." She whispered into my ear. "Just relax." We stood there a moment just soaking in each other's embrace, when finally I said the words that I never thought I would.   
"Well let's go, might as well get an early start." I let out a small sigh, grabbed her hand, the basket and walked out the door, Kari trailing behind.   
  
When we arrived at the park we wandered for a while until Kari spotted a great place to set up. I was still a bit nervous and unsure, but I pushed that to the back of my mind. At the moment I needed to concentrate on having a good time and relaxing. Something I desperately needed. Kari took the basket from my hand and opened it up. She delicately pulled the blanket from the basket and laid it on the surrounding area. The setting was perfect. We actually ended up in the meadow where we came to think and relax, it just now acquired the name 'Our Meadow.' The meadow was small with beautiful lushes green grass and wild flowers with shady trees surrounding giving it some privacy. To add to the scenery, it was sunny with no clouds to be seen in the sky. Just a beautiful day in a beautiful park for a picnic. I let out a sigh. I had to admit it was relaxing. We ate, talked and enjoyed the time together. Patamon and Gatomon were resting under a nearby tree, it almost seemed perfect.  
"TK?" Kari whispered. I glanced over at her, admiring her all over again.   
"Yeah?" I asked lazily.   
"I need to go to the stream to get some water. I'll be right back" I sprung back to reality, tensing up all over again. Kari walked over towards me, and pulled my chin so that I was facing her directly. "TK, it'll be okay. Nothing will happen, I just need to get a small cup of water."   
"No, please don't. Stay here. I'll get it. Better yet we can all go get it." There was certain paranoia etched in my voice.   
"TK it makes no sense to do that. The stream is right there. You can almost see it from here. I'll be fine." I couldn't accept that...but she started walking towards the stream. I felt so helpless...I knew what would happen. So I did what anyone else would...I followed her. I was very discreet sliding in and out of trees. I was worried, this is almost exactly how my dreams started. A few minutes later we reached the stream. I stayed back in the bushes. She was gorgeous crouching down to get the water she came for. Her hair straying from it's perfect place by advances of the wind.  
  
"Creeping and following her won't save her...you won't save her" the wind whispered eerily in my ear. I shuddered. This was just great. Now not only are there voices in my head threatening me, but now there's external ones as well. A twig snapped a few feet away. I whipped my head around to the sound. There stood the over sized nemesis, also known as Devimon. I glared at him.   
"What are you doing here Devimon?" I spat venomously.   
"Who me?" he looked surprised. "Nothing really, just checking out my target." His eyes traveled and stopped upon Kari.   
"Don't even think about it. She off limits to scum like you." I growled and took a step towards him, but I stepped on a twig and it snapped triggering Kari's attention over in our direction. She gasped and started to walk over.   
  
"Kari stay there!! Go back to the picnic!!!" I hollered over.   
"No, I'm coming over to you!" she stated and kept walking closer.   
"She seems drawn to you.. You know it's funny, how you can't protect the one you love…You're just as pathetic as the last time we met!" Devimon roared. I closed my eyes for a second to process what was just said, I never thought anything would come of it. When I reopened my eyes a second later Devimon was gone. I spun around and my worst fear for the time being was confirmed. Kari was gone as well. I started to panic.   
"Maybe she went back to camp like I told her to..." I started a jog, but picked up a to an all-put sprint shortly after. "KARI?!?! You there?" I quickly scanned the area...Kari was no where in sight!! I ran back to the river, scanning the area and frantically yelling out her name. Then I took a glance further in the distance… I saw a smudge of black...   
"Devimon" I growled. I took off in that direction in a mad sprint, I didn't even notice that Patamon and Gatomon had joined me when I started to scream out Kari's name. Once I got closer I slowed down and took cover in the bushes so that he would know that I was there. I crept along so quiet so I didn't make a sound. I couldn't believe that it was actually happening, I knew I felt uneasy about it. I was only a few feet from the big lug now. I could see his hands and what he held in them…the only thing that puzzled me was 'Why the heck does have his eyes closed?' I was scared, I was scared of loosing Kari. The nightmare that kept me awake at night screaming, that left me dazed and distracted through the day was real. Kari was dangling in his hand unconscious. I could see the pained face as she dangled helplessly from his massive hand. I forced myself to relax and think of a plan.   
'You need to relax TK, how else are you going to save her, especially if he catches you.' I calmed down a bit and inched forward, reassuring myself the whole way. Patamon and Gatomon followed still unnoticed. Finally,I was so close I could see all of his ugly disgusting features. He seemed to be waiting for something, but he wasn't moving. I took another step forward, but I stepped on another twig triggering my arrival. Suddenly his eyes shot opened, spotting me. Kari started to stir in his hand. Now I was panicking.   
"Uh...Where am I?"   
"Oh good, you woke up just in time to see Hopes destruction..."  
"Who are you?!?!" Kari's voice was panicked and her face was pale. That was it, I had to do something! I looked around my surroundings…   
'Okay, there's lots of trees, a large rock, the Digimon, more trees, no one for miles...wait did I say Digimon?' I looked around again and stopped on Patamon and Gatomon. 'I didn't know they were there!' I made eye contact with Patamon and nodded. He nodded in return signaling that he understood.  
  
"Patamon Digivolve to------- Angemon!"  
  
Angemon lunged forward knocking Devimon off guard just enough to drop Kari out of his hand. Angemon then swooped down and caught Kari bringing her to the safety of my arms. This was it. I wasn't about to let the ending be like it was in the dream. It would be different.  
"Hmm… You've gained some smarts,I guess." Devimon sneered  
"This is between you and me! Leave Kari out of this!! She's done nothing to you!"  
"Really?!? You think I'll just listen to you? Just like that? After you put me through hell, you want me to leave your girlfriend alone?!? I don't think so! I'm going to destroy the one thing you hold dear!!"  
  
"Kari you have to leave now! I don't want to loose you" I spoke quietly. Kari made no attempt to leave to get to safety.   
"I'm not leaving, I want to be here for you" Kari placed her hand into mine and gave it a squeeze.   
"Okay, I guess there's no use arguing with you." I tore my gaze away from Kari and to the progressing battle. Angemon and Devimon were just glaring at each other. I gulped, 'Damn, change one...but I guess you can't change the other one.' My body was frozen to the spot and trembling. I felt Kari give my hand another comforting squeeze and I think I heard her tell me everything was alright. Still trembling I attempted to squeeze back.  
  
"So we meet again" Angemon glared.  
"Yeah I guess we do...still just as stupid as before I see" Devimon smirked.  
"Not as stupid as you look!" Angemon shot back. The battle began. I saw them exchange fists and attacks, I saw the Touch of Evil and the Hand of Fate and the Angel Rod. It was just as horrible as it was 5 years ago. I felt a tear run down my face when I realized this is exactly how it happened before. When I felt her give my hand yet another squeeze it woke me up...gave me strength, hope, light and I knew we'd win.  
  
"Angemon Digivolve to-MagnaAngemon!"  
  
Now, we had a battle. Blows from either side were stronger and more serious and I knew deep down that it could happen again. Suddenly MagnaAngemon was taken off-guard and sent into a near building, I felt myself cry out and I saw the wicked glare Devimon shot out my way. Kari grabbed onto my arm in terror.  
MagnaAngemon got up and flew hard back at Devimon ramming him hard into the ground. We couldn't see the result because the dust was so thick. When the dust finally cleared you could see both digimon standing, both scratched up pretty bad and breathing hard. More attacks were exchanged a few more body slams on both ends, then Devimon used his Touch of Evil catching MagnaAngemon off guard yet again and finished the attack off with a hard body slam in to the stream. I held my breath.   
'This couldn't be it...I mean we've been through so much together!!' We waited...and waited and finally we waited some more. I was worried but still I could not talk. Kari hung on to my arm just as still as before. Gatomon was behind us in shock, 'Why hadn't I gone out to help him? Oh wait…because he told me not too....' a single tear escaped down her eye, as well as Kari's.  
  
"Ha! You're pathetic! Just like I predicted! He couldn't even stand a little attack! Now what are you gonna do? Cry? Oh boohoo,Cry baby."  
"Oh you think I'm pathetic, huh?" MagnaAngemon charged at Devimon sending him flying. MagnaAngemon whipped out his sword and threw it at Devimon cutting through him, then returned back to it's master.   
"Gate Of Destiny!!" MagnaAngemon drew a large circle with his sword to form the gate. It circled around then opened. The magnificent golden gate sat in the air radiating with an angelic nature.  
"Now, it's time to end this for once and for all!" MagnaAngemon started pushing Devimon towards the gate. It was turning out to be a wrestling match, then MagnaAngemon whipped out his Excallaiber and thrust it at Devimon pushing him into the Gate. The Gate circled a few times stopped then disintegrated the same way that it had came…closing in my nightmare for ever. Never again to bug or harass me. I looked over at Kari with a small smile, picked her up and spun her around.   
"He did it, he really did it! It's finally over!" MagnaAngemon had dedigivolved back into Patamon and collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. I placed Kari back down and ran over to my partner.   
"You did it buddy! You got him! It's over. But don't you ever scare me like that again!! I thought I'd lost you." I rejoiced, but remembering the water incident.  
"Yeah, we did it. Don't worry TK, I don't plan on ever doing that again." Patamon coughed and passed out exhausted from the long grueling battle. Gatomon ran over to us, she looked at Patamon and sighed, then whispered, "I'm glad your okay Pata." Kari and I watched the touching scene. I picked him up and walked back over to Kari with Gatomon trailing slightly behind. When I got there I put my free arm around Kari, my other holding Patamon and we waited for Gatomon to catch up then Kari picked her up and we continued back to our picnic.   
"TK?" Kari asked.  
"Yeah"   
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to force you to come on the picnic..."  
"Don't worry about it. It's better this way I guess, now that it's finally over, we can relax and we don't have to worry about him anymore." I whispered softly. "Lets just go relax and enjoy the rest of the day together." I whispered again.  
"Alright...I'm glad everything turned out okay..."  
"Me too, me too."  
  
  
~Fini~  
  
TA: I finally finished it!!!! yay!!  
Wolfie: And it's about time too!!!  
TA: well sooorry if I took my time....  
Wolfie: oh that's what that was...see I just thought you were lazy...  
TA: uh.....well anyways I 'd like to thank everyone who read it and wolfie for editing it...... ttfn! 


End file.
